crazzyness in hogwarts
by otakualways
Summary: Their best friend but their complete opposites one is cold and always is cool and serene and has a glare that could probably make Draco wet his pants while the other one is so hyper and strange that she makes Luna lovegood look completely normal so what h
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me and my friend don't own anything in this story except the two characters and the plot.

Summary: Their best friend but their complete opposites one is cold and always is cool and serene and has a glare that could probably make Draco wet his pants while the other one is so hyper and strange that she makes Luna lovegood look completely normal so what happens when these friends decide to come to Hogwarts ?

* * *

It was the opening ceremonies for Hogwarts and Kiarra was standing outside the stone door waiting for the professor to come and let them in. She looked around and saw the little first years pathetic she though and suddenly pulled up her hood the next minute it started to rain. She felt someone coming and looked up to see Professor McGonagall letting the first year in. Although Kiarra was with the first year she was in no way the same kind of naivety they were she had seen thing and her 'Uncle' was in no was normal. She knew all spells and incantation worthy of a full grown wizard. She was brilliant but her best subject was the dark arts she knew every curse and everything about them she's even invented a few curses of her own, but alas she must go through this school to not raise suspicions. She walked in and shook of the water on her robes and resumed her dignified stance with and air of class and respect around her. She had walked into the Great Hall last and people shushed around and stared at the new comer that was obviously not a first year. Kiarra pulled down her hood she had long black hair which faded into to blue as it got to the tips and had it up in a ponytail she also had black eyes that seemed they were void less. She had a slim athletic build with slight muscles and curves everywhere they should be. She walked up to the front of the room and stared at the now hat sitting on the stool in the front of the room. It started to sing. The welcoming song was normal as always and it included something a little extra about two new students that would wreak havoc in the school. Kiarra chuckled lightly under her breath she maybe be cold but it doesn't mean she had an emotional span of a teaspoon. She waited for her name to be called. It wasn't until everyone was sorted till that Dumbledore stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. 

"I must say welcome everyone to a new year at Hogwarts I'd liked to warn all first year and above to stay away from the third floor corridor unless you wish to have a meeting with Mr.Flich our caretaker at Hogwarts. Also all years to stay away from the forbidden forest and I'd like to introduce our new professor for Defense against the Dark Arts Mr. Moody." Out stepped a man who looked like he had seen a lot in his old age he had oak brown hair which was starting too bald and looked a little chubby and little being an understatement. He also had a fake leg but he most intriguing thing on him was the one thing people could not ignore his right eye was fake and seemed to have a mechanical glass eye of some sort anyway he stepped out and just pulled out a flask probably full of whiskey of some sort.

"Also to say that we have newcomers two… uh Miss Radley where is your companion?" Dumbledore asked with a little amused glint in his yes.

Kiara sighed just mentioning her sort of tired her out.

"Don't worry she'll be here soon she had said she had to still pack and feed her pets and she'd get here on her own don't worry I'm sure that she'll do a surprising entrance if I know her just continue on as always." She replied

"Alright well anyway we have two newcomers but one of them seems to not be here at the moment anyway this younger girl is named Kiara Radley and she has been home schooled most of her life and will be joining us and will be placed in fourth year and will now be sorted." Dumbledore gestured to the stool with that hat.

Kiarra started to walk calmly to the front and sat in the stool.

'Hmm I see very dark and secretive and I see a man in the dark he seems to be…'

'You might want to stop unless you want to scream bloody murder in front of the hall' 'alright I won't push plus I already have all the information I need'

"Slytherin!" He screamed

Nobody clapped not even the Slytherin I wouldn't be surprised since Radley is a muggle name they must think I'm a mudblood or something had wrong they are. Everyone seems to be glaring at me o well it's not like I haven't been shunned before.

Kiara moved over to the far right able and stared at all the faces from all the tables that table seemed to be the one that glared the most.

She moved over to the seat and saw none open except one little space but as soon as she made a movement toward it until someone decided to be a bitch and move over so they took up the seat and the one they originally had. Kiarra was getting pissed these bastard we're so ugh. She decided she had enough of this bullshit she walked over to the place where the seat was she was mad but she would be sensible.

"Excuse me but I believe that their is a seat open here before you moved so maybe u could move to the other side a bit." Kiarra said in a strained way.

"Oh please like I would let someone like **you** sit and defile our proud table." The brunette said she had a rather curved face and seemed chubby in a way. (BTW its pansy)

Kiarra was getting a little frustrated were all these idiots not going to look past her name and realize that she was probably the most dangerous one in this room besides Dumbledore.

Kiarra made Pansy look into her eyes people always said her black eyes were either very beautiful but could be deadly scary if she used it correctly. Seeing Pansy shiver slightly she must have done it correctly.

"The only thing you could be proud of is your fat ass now move it or I will have to do something very drastic." Kiarra said very calmly yet icy that people could feel their hair tips freeze from her tone. Kiarra put her hands between Pansy's and another boy's back and separated them so that there was space for herself and it seems one more. She decided to spare the poor boy when her 'friend' and so she sat next to him. She looked him over and saw pale bleach blonde hair gelled back that is you tried to put your hand in it, it'd would probably break also pale skin that looked ashy but it added to his looks for it complimented his steely cobalt eyes. He seemed to sneer at her yet smirk in an arrogant way at the same time.

"Look all you want u filthy girl but you can't have anything." He glared at her and smirked in way so he seemed better then her and no way in hell would he be better then her.

"You are the most…" Suddenly she stopped and snapped her head towards the entrance she grimaced. She started to count down as If she was expecting something to happen '5…4…3…2…1…now' she pointed to the Great hall doorway.

**CRASH SLAM**

Suddenly you could hear something outside the castle and the Whomping Willow moaning. The next minute a hooded figure came into the hall her hands spread so as to block the door.

Her hood fell of and you could see her. She had black hair which was styled so it would reach her mid back and no bangs in the front except two side strands of hair to frame her face which were silver and had ocean blue eyes that seemed so innocent yet had a mischievous look in them. She also had a very slim build but looked as if she wasn't exactly a sport person but still had a very nice body with the right curves where they needed to be. She suddenly opened her mouth to say something.

"Uh uh I'm O K A Y but, your tree isn't." She said very slowly

Kiarra slowly put her head down again as if ready to slam it into the stone table her fingers covered her eyes and rubbed her temples. While everybody stopped and stared at the new comer who looked a little battered up.

The girl started to talk again.

"Um ok you see I uh I uh ummm uh ok I can explain everything and probably pay for damages." She said quickly. "ok you see what happened was I was running late so I saw a car outside and I decided to you know '**borrow**' it and it was going smoothly at first and then when I saw the grounds and I saw something and decided to examine it."

She said making an innocent gesture by putting her hands up. "And then something went wrong."

Dumbledore had a slight smile on his lips this girl was very amusing he thought.

"And what went wrong exactly Miss. Johnson?"

"Oh please call me Kalli Ms. Johnson is so old sounding." She said to Dumbledore like he was an old friend. "But anyway o well you see I sort of mumble mumble"

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore said still laughing on the inside.

"Ok well I…I…accidentallycrashedmycarintothewhompingwillow." she said very quickly as if the words just burned her mouth. (BTW: it says I accidentally crashed my car into the whomping willow tree)

Everybody stared at this new girl now known as Kalli bug eyed. Even though she had said all that in a rush people could still make out the main words crashed car and whomping willow. People could probably figure out the rest.

"Ok you know what I am only fourteen ok and I don't even have a drivers license ok and I did great for my first time behind a wheel." She seemed to start panicking even more since she started to talk louder and even faster as if it would help stop Dumbledore staring at her with that twinkle in his eyes that makes anyone who looks into it very guilty. Right then Kalli damned the twinkle.

"And you know what that tree was just asking for it ok literally with my telepathic connections to nature it was speaking to me to crash into it ok."

Everyone in the Great hall even the teachers were staring at this girl most of them thinking what is this girl doing coming to Hogwarts or trying to suppress their laughter.

"I mean in my head it was crying out to me crash into me like a big neon sign." Kalli explained as she got ready to get into a huge big tale as if she was telling a bed time story to some kids and was getting into her imagination.

Kiarra got sick and tired of this and finally stood up normally she would never actually get involved this much but this called for some drastic measures.

"Kalli just tell them the truth." Kiarra said tiredly as if just talking to this girl wore her out which it did.

"I am telling the truth" Kalli whined like a young child but could tell she was obviously lying.

"Kali" Kiarra said in a warning tone.

"Ok ok" Kalli said finally a little scared of her friend.

Kiara sighed in relief even though Kiarra was a great witch who probably new every spell ever invented there is one thing that some how scared her and that was her young friend right here although she knew they'd never really hurt each other since they have some sort of mutual respect for one another. Even though Kalli might not look it when you first see her you see a hyperactive idiotic child in a teenagers body but Kalli was almost as smart as Kiarra and was a wiz in herbology since she loves cooking in a way and probably almost topped Kiarra in transfigurations but lets just say potions is a very dangerous place to be in if Kalli was working so in a way she's a dangerous combination of strength, smarts, and insane all in the small package of a 5"4 little devil.

"Ok I heard about a these two kids who you know crashed a flying car into the whomping willow and I thought it was really cool and I wanted to try it out but I accidentally oppsed my levitation charm and I sort of fell but thanks to my cat like reflex which by the way took forever to form and"

"Kalli just get on with it!"

"Ok ok no need to be such a grouch anyway I fell and I think the whomping willow got really pissed but you know being an environmentalist couldn't hurt it so I ran in here and then I told professor Dumbledore what happened and how I had to borrow"

"Kalli you're going full round circle."

"Oh right anyway yea that's it."

Every one was silent until one pair two boys who were obviously twins burst out laughing until the whole school joined them except for snape, moody, and the slytherins.

The Gryffindor ravenclaw hufflepuff houses were thoroughly amused they could tell this girl was not afraid to do anything and was very naïve but what confused everyone except the staff wondered why that slytherin knew this sweet little girl.

"Anyway sorry I'm late and well I can get sorted now right?" Kali said a little tired of everybody laughing and the noise hurt her ears.

"O alright Miss. Kali please come to the front of the hall and sit on the stool." Dumbledore said

"O right ok but I don't get what's going to happen (they put the sorting hat away)" kali walked up to the front of the hall and sat down and noticed everyone staring at her.

"Uh what is everybody supposed to like bid on me or something?"

Suddenly Professor McGonagall pulled out the sorting hat as it began to talk about being waken up kali looked at it with big eyes.

She was frozen in that position as if she was under the freezing spell then suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kali screamed and ran all the way over to her friend kiara at the slytherin table and hide behind her which was quite easy considering that she was very small.

"DEMON HAT LEAVE ME ALONE I TOLD YOU THE RESTRAINING ORDER IS 100yards MINUMUM!" Kali screamed at the hat.

Suddenly people were looking at her more as the slytherins covered their ears since they were the closest to the yelling. Kiarra got sick of them looking at her so she turned around and whispered something to kalli. A few moments later kali finally got up and walked up to the front again and looked at the hat.

"Hmmm are you in anyway connected to Moe the talking hat (made up)" kali asked.

"Well no related but I know him never really liked the git." The sorting hat replied.

"Ok well if you think hes a git your ok with me." Kali said giving a huge toothy grin and shook the tassels of the hat "ok so how are you supposed to sort me?"

"I sit on top of your head and I go through your thoughts and I can tell which your house you should be in."

"Uh ok."

Kali sat down and could tell the hat was going through her mind.

"Huffle….." the hat paused never in a million years has the hat paused. It went deeper in and kali could tell it had found out about her deep past and unlike her friend kiarra she knew he could handle it.

"I see I see alright Slytherin!"

Everybody froze even the teachers except Dumbledore. How could that cute innocent girl be Slytherin while the slytherins thoughts were how that could twit be in the most prestigious house?

"Yay kiarra I'm with you!" kali ran over and sat down next kiarra

"Ahh well now all that excitement is over let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said and everybody started eating.

* * *

Ok so that's it hope you guys liked it and please review. 


	2. The Next morning

**Hey guys sorry for not updateing for so long also remeber that this is a co-written story with Zxna21 anyway enjoy**

**Oh yea before i forget the first chapter will be edited so the tri wizard tournament will occur so sorry :P**

**Also **

**Disclaimer**: i do not own anything i mention except for the two characters and the plot

**

* * *

**

**The Next morning**

**Kalli's POV**

"We find ourselves in the elusive and very green, which makes my head hurt, Slytherin common room. Today we are hunting the dangerous Crabbyinthemorningsauras AKA Kiarra. We quietly stalk up the stairs and reach its Cave or resting place for you simple-minded idiots no offence. Anyway we quietly walk up to this great Beast and…"

"Don't even think about it Kalli"

Authors POV 

Kalli looked down and saw an awake Kiarra then realized she had a pillow in her mouth. Kalli spit out some feathers and stared down at Kiarra.

"Awe how'd you know I was extra quiet today"

"One you do this to me every day, Hogwarts or no Hogwarts."

Kalli nodded her approvals since she did do this to her everyday

"Two I was already awake from Pansy's stupid snoring."

"Huh what snoring I don't hear anything."

"That's because I already teleported her to the boys dorms they should wake up soon." (AN Ok Kalli does not sleep in the dorms she chooses to sleep on the floor in the common room and Kiarra teleported pansy not aparated got it. somehow there is a difference but I have no clue what since I'm just making this up)

"Ohhh naughty naughty" Kalli said in a voice like a mother scolding a child, "She could give the boys rabies" She broke into giggles and almost fell to the floor.

"Yea yea leave me alone while I get dressed and, what are you wearing???"

"My uniform"

Kalli had decided to change her uniform a LITTLE bit as in ripping the thing to shreds basically.

She had ripped the Skirt at the side and punctured holes that crisscrossed ribbons so it would hold it together still. Her vest had been ribbed straight down the front and random patch sayings and pictures were sown on such as 'I lost my mind but it's backed up on a disk somewhere'. Her white collared shirt was discarded somewhere and had been replaced with a happy bunny shirt that said 'cute but psycho it all evens out'. She wore biking shorts underneath the skirt and wore knee toe socks colored black and pink with regular combat boots (steel toed of course) and to finish it off Her regular rope cape thingy she just loved the texture.

"Don't you like it?"

"That shirt sums you up perfectly you know that"

"Awe thanks you think I'm cute"

"Whatever"

"Anyway hurry up and get ready we need to go downstairs to get out schedules then … let the torture begin MUAHAHAHA cough cough"

"Yea yea"

Kiarra raised her wand and was fully dressed with her hair up in a ponytail with a glare that said 'Hello world screw off'

They walked down stairs and sat at the edge of the table … well Kiarra sat but Kalli

"Can we have our schedules?"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"COME oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon"

"No"

"Humph COME oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon"

"No"

"COME ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon"

"NO"

"COME oooooooo-"

Kiarra finally couldn't take anymore and slammed a piece of toast in Kalli's mouth.

"MMMM yay toasty goodnesness."

They finished and sat down waiting for everyone to get up since they got there at around 6:30 when breakfast ended at 8:00

Finally everybody was done and schedules had been handed out.

"Yay we have all our classes together" Kalli said looking over Kiarra's shoulder

"Kalli we're both in Slytherin 4th year obviously we have class together"

"Oooo but it's lucky we got our classes together"

"Oh never mind"

"Let's get going ok we got double potions with Gryffindor."

"Yay oh but go ahead I need to get my tie"

Kalli ran off towards the Slytherin dungeon and Kiarra was left alone she sighed and started the walk down to the dungeons when she noticed that jerk with bleached hair walking towards her with his idiot cronies let see what's going on in Kiarra's mind.

'Damn that stupid bleached idiot with really pretty eyes and hot bodyWHOA wait WHAT I did not think that"

(The screen freezes Chibi pops out of nowhere)

_**Wow I feel some sexual tension don't you. (Dramatically) Will Kiarra ever admit her feelings for the so called coldhearted Slytherin Prince and Will Kalli finally drive Kiarra crazy when she finds out about this minuscule Crush oh well who knows on with the show. Now lets go over to Zxna21 and with her is Kalli's race against the clock**._

(Switches over another tiny chibi pops out)

**_Thank you Otakualways anyway we are now witnessing Kalli's race against time she need to go all the way back to the Slytherin Dorms and grab her tie then climb down two flights of stairs to get to Snape's class can she make it in six minutes let watch and find out._**

**_Kalli is racing down the stairs going towards the dungeons. We see her now flying down the stairs and turning corners and ooooo she seems to have tripped up on a crack and she's rolling down and slams into the only blank wall side. Kalli go up and started trying to remember the password. It seems she's taking a while and it is eating up her time she now has only five minutes left that fall down the stairs really helped her out._**

"Oh oh I know I know it's um it had something to do with food I'm sure uh my favorite sushi oh EEL and that's a kind of like a snake oh oh oh snake is a reptile, reptile is the password my god am I smart."

**Kalli has passed the mind round now can she find her tie in the four and a half minutes she has left?**

"Where are you, you stupid tie o there you are."

_**To bad that search took about 2 of her minutes can she make it?!**_

_**Kalli is running down stairs and running out of the common room and she has just ran down the stairs and has about less than a minute and Yes she makes it people she makes it!**_

"Woo yes I rock I made it!!!"

Kiarra stared at her and commented.

"Yes and you grand prize is a Super glare from Snape which is usually reserved for at least the second time the class meets."

"Yay!!"

"Miss Johnson if you are quite done sit down."

"Oh yea sure but call me Kalli I mean 'Miss Johnson' sounds so old"

"No I shall address you as Miss Johnson and you shall address me as Professor Snape."

"Righty-o"

(A/N btw her uniform isn't showing since she clipped the front of the robe so it doesn't show what she's wearing. Also she still is in his house so no points off)

Kalli moved and sat down at the seat closest to the exit, which would be the last seat available in the Gryffindor Section and conveniently right next to the one Harry Potter.

She then took her tie and put it in her hair like a headband and finished it off with making a bow.

"This is sooo boring" Kalli whispered to the stiff Gryffindor I mean what Gryffindor wouldn't be a Slytherin is sitting next to him.

Harry looked and saw Kalli drawing doodles on her piece of parchment and wondered how she could ignore the tension and glares all sent her way.

"Miss Johnson"

Harry looked up to see a giant looming shadow well giant to him since he had his head in his desk. He looked over at Kalli and realized that she wasn't paying attention at all and just continued to doodle away completely ignoring the giant shadow cast over her parchment.

"MISS JOHNSON"

Kalli literally jumped out of her seat her robe had flared out the slip undone and flipped so it had covered her head.

"Ehh what oh hi sorry not used to the Johnson thing."

"What exactly are you doing doodling when you should be paying attention and taking notes."

"Huh well I have a good reason"

"Oh really well please tell me this winded tale just like you did yesterday about being able to talk to trees."(A/n Chapter one)

The Slytherins snickered some laughing quietly. The Gryffindors although she was a Slytherin were waiting to see what she would do next.

"Ok well Mr. Snape"

"Proffesor Snape"

"Right well anyway it's a some what fact or theory that doodling and note taking is related and can somewhat stimulate your mind for you see back in 1991 Dr Robert Burns had been investigating that psychologically through doodling you are interpreting your most inner thoughts and that kids do it a lot even with out knowing an example would be the tree is one of the most common thing that kids draw that symbolizes growth there are also people they draw large eyes mean energetic or out going while smaller eyes might be for shyness or not wanting to really see something. Others like a man named Hugo S. taught kids and sometimes catches his kids doodling pictures of him or something and not paying attention and confiscated them later on he looked through his old notes he took back in school and realized that he also drew even in his most favorite class drew notes for himself or little shapes. Most psychologist today concur that drawing or doodling actually really help with your perspective skills in this world today also that it seems to stimulate your mind and help you to remember things even more. Does that explain why I was doodling Proffesor Snape?"

Everybody stared at her as if trying to figure her out first she comes and acts as hyper as hell then next she's dead serious and recites this huge paragraph of the reason why she's doodling.

Snape was somewhat stunned and pissed I mean this girl looks and acts like an idiot which is why he hates her not only that but she's in his house what went wrong there.

Kiarra just tried to resists the urge to throw something in a person's mouth she was now deciding between Draco or Snape.

'Huh well Snape would be more hilarious but then I hate him hmmmmm'

Uh to bad for Kiarra that everyone seemed to snap out of it pretty quickly.

"What is everyone gawking out get out your cauldrons and follow the instructions on the board." Snape yelled and flicked his wand and words started to appear on the board.

"Also say hello to the person your sitting next to since they'll be your potions partner until winter break."

Harry looked down at the somewhat short girl next to him and watched as she smirked a very evil malfoy-ish smirk at the board. He then noticed that the other one (Kiarra) was staring back and forth from Kalli and the board.

"Uh Professor"

"WHAT!" Snape glared at the new student she was almost as proud as Draco and that's dang near impossible.

"It's really not a good idea to let Kalli touch anything."

"Well if that was true what is she doing here in Advanced potions?"

"Uh well it's cause she I can't really explain."

"Then you have no reason to doubt her skills correct."

"FINE!" Kiarra glared at him and turned to Kalli, "go NUTS!"

She then proceeded to move to the way far corner and glared at her partner

"BLONDIE GET OVER HERE"

* * *

hey guys please review just comment and even if it it is critisim it's ok but if it is like random BS like (this story sucks you should go die) or something shitty like that then don't even bother to read this story not my fault that this story does not meet up to your expectation or something ok.

Otakualways


End file.
